My Lord and My Lady
by Aphrodite in Disguise
Summary: What would Percy and Annabeth's story be like if they got to have a normal life during the Regency era? This story has very little to do with the original book, but I promise it'll be good.
**A/N- This is the story of Percy and Annabeth, set in the Regency era. It has very little to do with the book. You have been warned, proceed if you please.**

Lady Annabeth Chase stood before the mirror, eying it critically. She had been told that she was beautiful, but it would be a long time before she believed it. After all, what wealthy and beautiful woman would remain unattached till she was five and twenty? Her mother, Lady Athena assured her that it was so only because men found her too clever. Annabeth could readily believe that. It was a fact universally acknowledged that few men wished to wed an intelligent woman.

Today, her mother had planned a little family gathering. Though Annabeth was used to such gatherings, she was unsure about how this one would turn out. This was because of the guests invited - her second cousin Perseus Jackson and his mother Lady Sally. Lady Sally and Lady Athena had grown up together as close grinds but a disagreement between their fathers led to them losing contact for many years, till Athena sought out her childhood friend again. Sally, who had missed Athena deeply, accepted an invitation to supper that night readily.

Annabeth had never met Perseus or Sally and Athena'a last meeting with Sally had been many years before either of them was married. She had heard of Sally's husband Paul's death at the sea, but while their fathers lived it had been impossible to meet. Athena was very excited and Annabeth rather apprehensive about the upcoming meeting. Though Athena said nothing, Annabeth could sense that she was already considering Perseus as a potential suitor fir get daughter.

'Annabeth! It's time you dressed up, dear.', said Athena entering her daughter's room.

'I already have my dress on, Mama. I can't think of what to do with my hair. Can you?', replied Annabeth.

Athena looked at her daughter carefully. Annabeth had chosen a very classy pale blue gown that made her grey eyes look exceptionally pretty.

'Well, yes I can.', announced Athena as she quickly started working with her daughter's hair, tying them into a complex hairstyle that was very becoming.

'Thank you, Mama. You look marvellous today.', said Annabeth when Athena was done with her hair.

Athena patted her daughter's cheek, glowing with pride and affection.

'Come on, dear. Sally will be arriving soon.'.

'Just Lady Sally? I thought...', Annabeth trailed off uncertainly.

Athena chuckled and then said,

'No, Perseus will accompany her. Annabeth, Sally and I have been the best of friends. I don't know Perseus yet, but knowing Sally I am certain that he will be an admirable young man. I hope you will find in him the friend I found in Sally.'

Annabeth nodded.

'I hope so too, Mama.'

The mother and daughter walked to the parlor where they found Lord Chase waiting for them patiently. The family talked among themselves for a few minutes till the expected company was finally led in.

'Thena!', cried out Sally as she rushed to embrace her friend.

'Sally! ', exclaimed Athena as she hugged her friend back with equal enthusiasm.

Annabeth smiled despite herself as she took in the scene before her. The cousins truly were fond of each other. She then looked at Perseus who was rolling his eyes at them. It was obvious to her that he loved his mother dearly and was glad to see her happy. Annabeth found herself warming to him just a little.

Sally and Athena took seats next to each other as they chatted excitedly about all that had taken place all these years when they had no connection with one another. Perseus and Annabeth sat patiently for a while, till Perseus addressed her.

'You are Lady Annabeth, are you not?'

'I am. You must be Lord Jackson.'

'I am, but the title does not suit me in the least. I would rather be called Percy if it is all the same to you.'

'We are yet to be officially introduced, Lord Jackson. Such familiarity would be highly improper.'

Percy gestured towards their mothers who were still chatting animatedly.

'We are practically family, Lady Annabeth, and if our mothers had had their way we would have grown up together, most intimately acquainted.'

'Perhaps so, but it did not happen and we are not intimately acquainted.'

'I hope we shall be someday.'

'I shall call you what you like if and when that comes to pass.'

Percy sighed. This was going to be a long supper.

 **A/N- This chapter is a bit short, because it was just introducing the story. Should I continue writing? Do review and tell me what you think about it. I'm open to any sort of feedback.**


End file.
